


Baby oil

by Mybenediction1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Virgin Sherlock, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybenediction1/pseuds/Mybenediction1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, virgin Sherlock, first time. Written from my own prompt. A friend began it and set me down this path. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John heard the shower going as he opened the door to 221B, or at least he thought he did. He made his way up the stairs as quietly as possible and headed straight for the lock box which held his gun.   
He made sure it was loaded and flicked off the safety before headed to the short hall at the back of the kitchen. There was definitely someone in his bathroom. The thought crossed his mind that it might be a plumber called in by Mrs Hudson but there had not been any trouble with the plumbing.   
He planted his foot squarely on the door and it swung open with a bang.   
A tall naked man with short curly redish blond hair stood facing him. He held a small hand towel in front of him. He was gleaming. Literally gleaming in the sunlight poring through the window. It took a moment for John to realize that he was covered head to foot in baby oil. Droplets of water ran down his body where he had not yet completely dried off.   
John watched a droplet run almost all the way down his body. He swallowed hard as his eyes covered the track of the water back up to the man's face.   
"Sherlock?" he asked in a whisper, then his knees gave out and he dropped to the floor in a heap. His gun still in his hand, he groaned and rocked what little he could in that position, his eyes glared at the worn pattern on the floor.   
"Oh God! I've gone mad." Sherlock didn't say anything but John could feel the smirk and he felt his cheeks heating. In fact not just his cheeks his entire body. He felt rather than heard Sherlock take a step forward.   
"John" Sherlock said, a smile in his voice. John swallowed hard. He could see Sherlocks feet now and god even they we oiled. And they were gorgeous and long and... God why did John suddenly want to place a kiss on one of them? Why the hell did his trousers suddenly feel far too tight? Indeed, what the hell was happening to him? He decided it was best not too look up again, not when he could see trickles of oily water running down those ankles to the floor. Not when he shamefully had become so suddenly and inexplicably aroused. Then there was a rustling and the towel dropped down in front of John exactly in the place he had fixed his eyes to. Those eyes widened and a shudder ran through the good doctor. A moment later he felt long fingers reach forward, touch his head, grasp his hair and pull his head back and up.   
As Johns head was pulled back he couldn't help by look. His breath caught in his throat and he seemed suddenly unable to breathe. His lungs had collapsed in on themselves, or that was what it felt like.   
Sherlock stood naked as the day he was born above him, and from the position John was in the first thing his eyes inevitably fixed upon was the long, smooth and quickly hardening cock that curved upwards right in front of Johns flushed face and heavily dilated eyes. John licked his lips unconsciously and swallowed. God it was so close.   
The small triangle of hair above glittered with the oil and John became aware that the hardening flesh in front of him was slick with the stuff.   
The realisation sent his head off down paths he'd never even dreamed of before this, and as Sherlocks fingers tightened in his hair slightly an almost silent moan escaped him as he wondered just were else Sherlock was oiled, how pliant it would make him and... Was this all a bit not good   
Sherlock pulled johns hair roughly and jerked his head up so that their eyes could meet. And those eyes were dangerous and curious and wanting. A low chuckle came from his throat as John again licked his lips.   
"John?" The detective asked, it was a question that didn't need words. Johns eyes told him what he wanted to know. Oh god yes.   
"Yes." Was all John was able to manage as Sherlock looked down at him. Sherlock let go of John and threw him off balance. He landed forward on his hands so he was literally at Sherlocks feet. John blinked down at them, his rational mind gave one finally splutter of protest about how this was just insane and then Johns body decided to do the talking instead.   
The doctors lips touched that foot ever so lightly. I mean, what the hell, he worshipped the man, may as well show him just how much. And John could imagine no better way to get Sherlock off than inflating his ego.   
He wondered if the detective had ever done this before? Was he experienced or just playing along to no doubt countless movie and porn clips he'd studied.   
Sherlock made a sound of self-satisfaction as John traced his tongue over one toe and up his foot. It said 'yes that's where you should be John, follow me, look after me, worship me. I need you to do that.' And something inside John twisted and became wicked and evil, because he wanted to turn the tables a little.   
He wanted to make Sherlock beg, writhe. Squirm and thrash with need. He wanted Sherlock to want him as much as John had when he had seen him standing in nothing but oil and water. And honestly John was very happy to spend as much time as he could making that happen. So John decided to do just that.   
He continued across Sherlocks feet, nibbling each toe as he went. His own cock throbbed inside its unfortunate prison of clothing. Somehow the fact that John was fully clothed and on his knees made the whole experience more exciting.   
John draw lazy circles over Sherlocks feet and up towards his ankles, over and to the soft sides of his knees. Sherlock gasped above him as John dropped a kiss on the skin there. Yes he was so sensitive. John had to suppress a grin, he would have him totally at his mercy before that big brain knew what had hit it.   
John licked at the skin there and up Sherlocks legs to his thighs, he nuzzled and kissed each in turn. Listening to Sherlocks now less steady breathing. And when he felt it was the right time his teeth came into play. They sunk in gently at first into the soft skin on Sherlocks right leg. And Sherlock moaned.   
The noise went through John like a bolt of lightening and his cock twitched enthusiastically. John allowed himself a smile then went about making his mark on the white flesh, sucking and biting and marking the man as taken. (At least for the day) part of John knew there would be no coming back from this, that he'd always wanted it and surely the detective who was making little keening sounds felt the same way too. He never let anyone near. No one but John.   
When John was happy with the bruise he'd created he rocked back back on his heels and glanced up at Sherlock. God. His face was flushed, his hands were tight balls and his eyes were half lidded and lazy.   
John reached his hands up and placed them on the detectives hips. His fingers dug into the soft small hollows he found there.   
He gazed reverently at Sherlocks now fully erect cock. It was long, very long, fairly wide and it looked edible.   
Johns hands drifted around to the soft round cushions of Sherlocks arse, which was a good thing as something about that put Sherlock completely under and John felt the detectives knees buckle.   
John shot to his feet quick as a flash as held Sherlock up, hands gripping those buttocks so soft and smooth and slippery with oil. The doctors errant cock brushed against Sherlocks own bare one and both men groaned. Sherlocks eyes met johns.   
"God John... I didn't know." He whispered, his eyes drugged with desire.   
"I know that." John whispered back. "Bedroom Holmes, I'm going to take you apart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little talk.

John pushed Sherlock with his body towards the nearest bedroom; which was Sherlocks own. Backing him up against the door the doctor fumbled for the handle letting go of one arse cheek as he did so.  
Sherlock made a tiny sorrowful noise at the loss of contact before he found himself backwards marched into his bedroom, John taking hold of his hip and caressing it lightly.  
When Sherlocks knees hit the bed John let him down gently and left him sitting while he closed the door.  
John had only been in Sherlocks room a handful of times, it was clean and dark and smelled pleasantly of chemicals and linen and Sherlock. The bed covers were white cotton and looked clean and crisp.   
It must be Mrs Hudson doing the laundry because when would Sherlock ever bother to wash his sheets? It would be boring.  
Then again, when did Sherlock Holmes take to oiling himself from his head to his pretty little toes?  
That was probably an experiment of some kind. He was probably going to try and use his body as a conductor of electricity or something equally insane. Somehow that thought made John swallow hard.  
No, he was not a sexual deviant and all of this... All of this was Sherlocks fault. Somehow. John was certain.  
John turned back to the naked consulting detective. He looked a little nervous, unsure, out of his depth.  
John thought that was gorgeous.  
Sherlock watched him with half lidded eyes as John slowly began to undress himself.  
He took his jumper off and his shoes and socks and then began at the buttons of his shirt watching Sherlocks face, judging his reactions. He didn't take his shirt off, but allowed it to sit on his shoulders, chest showing. Sherlock licked his lips as he took in the sight, cataloging, eyes pulling over skin and nipples and lingering on the part of Johns scar that wasn't still obscured.  
Slowly John undid his belt and pulled it with a whipping sound through the loops on his jeans.  
Sherlock whimpered. Interesting.  
The belt dropped to the floor with a loud clunk. John didn't undress any further, he wanted to check something's first. See how far this could go.  
"So" john said softly "this is new." Sherlock looked up at him with innocent eyes. John sat beside the detective and Sherlock turned his head to look at him. "Your nervous." He said simply. He saw Sherlock prickle, saw him want to retaliate, deny. It was all in his eyes. But amazing all Sherlock shot back was  
"Well aren't you?"  
"Yes" John admitted simply. If he was open maybe Sherlock would be too. "I've not done this before... Well not with a man. But if I really look inside myself I know this has been coming on while."  
"I know." Sherlock murmured. John looked at him quizzically.  
"Was this your intervention? For want if a better word?" John asked lightly. Sherlock blinked, it was a blink that said John never ceased surprising him, and said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes." John smiled "why on each did you cover yourself in oil? Not that I'm objecting." Sherlock smirked then.  
"Exactly." The detective smiled "I wasn't actually expecting you to just storm into the bathroom though... I was going for a more subtle approach in case it was a bit not good. I was going to actually put something on before I tried anything. Maybe leave the shirt off, and..."  
"Saunter into whatever room I was in and look innocent." John finished for him with a twinkle. Sherlock smiled his eyes bright.  
"I didn't actually expect you to drop to your knees though." Sherlock said, a gruffness to his voice. "But God John when you did that..." his voice trailed off but the sentiment of what he meant was there.  
"Hmmm" John hummed "did you suddenly find yourself not quite in control of the game anymore?" The detective chuckled darkly.  
"Actually I think it was you who wasn't in control dear doctor."  
"So, what are we to do about our seriously lacking control issues?" John asked his hand coming up to Sherlocks face, fingers tracing the cheekbone, John revelling in the moment that he could finally really touch that face and check that it wasn't made of porcelain. That it was warm and smooth and real. Sharp and jagged and beautiful.  
"You've always wanted to do that." Sherlock observed. John drew and little closer, fingers tracing Sherlocks skin. Dancing around the edge of his mouth, tracing the shape of those lips.  
Damn John wanted to kiss this man.  
"Yes." Was all John managed before Sherlock also leaned in, by instinct or design johns didn't care, and touched their lips together slightly.  
John didn't breathe for a moment. He let Sherlock take his time, brushing feather kisses over his mouth. One of Sherlocks hands found his head again and tangled in Johns regulation hair, pulling at the short locks as the kiss began to deepen. John gave a growl and gripped Sherlocks curls in his own hand and pulled them closer.  
Sherlocks lips were warm and plump and succulent. They were also talented. Where John now lead they followed.  
Johns tongue pushed against them, coaxing them open. His tongue entered Sherlocks mouth and the detective made an inhuman noise and clutched more firmly at Johns head.  
Johns tongue swept over Sherlocks, around the inside of his mouth and Sherlock willing submitted. Indeed he was melting against John. He was melting into John.  
John wondered if it were actually possible for two people to merge then, as his head swam and his body pushed closer and his bare chest met Sherlocks bare skin and John realised he was wearing far too many clothes.  
The kiss broke sweetly and John and Sherlock sat panting together, forehead to forehead, curious fingers now sweeping backs and arms and collar-bones tentatively.  
"Thank you John." Sherlock panted roughly, pressing close. John smiled,  
"All good?" He asked  
"I have no comparison John." Sherlock whispered "but I'm sure it was... Thank you for taking my first kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay no sexy times yet as thought I'd better explain some of it.   
> Soon my dears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst.

John went to speak but the words caught in his throat. He wasn't entirely convinced he even knew what he was going to say.  
That was Sherlocks first kiss? Really? Honestly? He blinked rapidly at him. Sherlock gave a stupid grin.  
"Yes, really." The mad detective smiled giddily. Johns brain spluttered. So that meant... If that was Sherlocks first kiss then he had never... He was...  
"And yes I'm a virgin John." Sherlock completed Johns confused thought process for him.  
"Oh." was all John could manage at that moment. Sherlock moved his hands to cup the back of Johns neck and looked seriously into the doctors eyes.  
"Not good?" He asked, a little worry entering into his voice. John laughed then. He didn't mean to, it was just such an insane situation and really not one he's been expecting of today. His lovely housemate naked and willing and wanting... And above all wanting him! John had to process the thought that maybe he was the luckiest man in the world. He was drunk on his luck.  
But Sherlock, however, drew back looking perturbed and somewhat offended. Then his face went blank. His protective mask fell across his face and his eyes turned to stone.  
"Okay I get it John. Yes it's funny for a thirty-six year old man to be a virgin. Obviously that doesn't work for you." Sherlock began to pull away, brow furrowed, lips tight. John tried to pull him a little but the detective stood up quickly.  
"thank you for your time." he said stiffly and began to move away, his jaw set grimly.  
Johns brain panicked then. Shit. No. He didn't mean it was a bad thing. It was fine... It was more than fine. The laughter stopped as quickly as it had begun and John grabbed Sherlocks wrist forcing him back down onto the bed beside him.  
"No... I no Sherlock, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean it that way." John spluttered  
"I just... It was just a moment of how crazy my life is." Sherlock stilled beside John but his eyes remained hard. John could tell he was trying to read him. John cupped Sherlocks face trying to ignore the flinch he felt as skin met skin.  
"Look" John said more calmly "I don't mind. God, Sherlock I'm honoured that you..." He blinked took a deep breath, tried to process the fact before he said it "chose me."  
Johns voice broke a little at the end and Sherlock stared at him for a long moment, eyes changing colour as a myriad of mixed emotions passed through them. He was trying to detect any trace of dishonesty, something that told him it was all a game to John, but could find nothing but truth staring back at him steadily. Finally John felt him relax.  
"You're sure?" Sherlock asked tentatively. John nodded.  
"Surer than I've ever been about anything in my life" he breathed. Sherlock grinned then.  
"Don't do that to me John." He moaned with fake distress. John smiled.  
"You dolt. You had me on my knees for Gods sake. You honestly thought a little thing like inexperience would stop me now? I mean God Sherlock just look at you." Johns eyes swept down and up again over Sherlocks body and back to his face. Sherlock blushed and lowered his eyelids almost coyly.  
He gave a cute little smirk and them turned his azure eyes back up to Johns face.  
"So can we do that again?" He asked shyly.  
"God yes" smiled John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following. Sexy times next chapter. Sorry this is short it just makes more sense like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing. Working my way to it dears. Not long now. ;)

Sherlock Holmes had been well and truly kissed. Not only had he been kissed but he had learnt how to kiss, which in all honesty hasn't taken long. Sherlock was a quick study and when Johns mouth was teaching him... well, that was all the impetus he needed to be a very diligent student.   
John lay on his side,one hand cupped under his chin holding up his head, gazing down at the flushed and breathless detective.   
He allowed Sherlock a moment of sighing recovery before he once again began the slow and subtle attack on his senses.   
He had told the detective that they were going to take it slow, now he knew the full deal, but he wasn't going to not do what he'd promised himself.   
He still wanted Sherlock to be a writhing, mindless thing, he wanted him sweating and begging and screaming Johns name. It would just be done with less attack and more finesse. John would take his time.   
Biting gently down on Sherlocks lower lip was glorious. It was soft and supple and John sucked at it with a hunger he hadn't known until now. Sherlocks moaned and shifted so that he could angle his head better. Allowing John to do his worst.   
John bit down and received a low moan of arousal. He smiled against the offending lip and let it go with a pop. His tongue now knew most of Sherlocks silky mouth, it had learnt how to subdue him and how to make him moan. It had tussled with his tongue, done battle and won sweet victory. Sherlock was quite boneless beneath the onslaught now, John would never had have guessed that he the detective had submissive tendencies, but then John could never have of guessed that Sherlock fancied him.   
But now John wanted the rest of the pliant slick and silky soft skin that lay in front of him like a great feast to be tasted at his leisure.   
He wanted to make all of it his.   
He gently pulled Sherlock into a sitting positions and fluffed the pillows so he was comfy. Grabbing a spare one he smiled as the detectives eyes watched it with curiosity.   
"For you lovely arse." John explained with humour. Sherlock blinked none the wiser. Higher brain function appeared to all but cease under Johns hands. "Gives me better access." John smiled cheekily. The blush that bloomed on Sherlocks cheeks was so adorable John had to kiss him again.   
He did so roughly, allowing himself a moment of pure unadulterated Sherlockian heat. He pulled away regretfully with a nip at that abused bottom lip and helped Sherlock onto the bed making sure he was comfy.   
Grabbing the spare pillow he gently pressed Sherlocks hip.   
"Up." he said in his very best captains voice. Sherlock complied almost instantly and John slid the pillow under the small of his back and buttocks lifting his body gently.   
"Now" John said "I'm going to take you apart slowly Mr.Holmes. When I'm finished I might fuck you, we'll see how we go. No rush. There will be other times." Sherlock looked up at John with dark lustful eyes. He nodded, seemingly past the point of speech.   
John smiled. Yes, he knew now there would be other times. It didn't matter if it went well or not tonight, the two had crossed the line they had been teetering on now for months. This had been inevitable. They had been a couple for so long, just neither of them had wanted to admit it.   
John wondered if he would ever have had the courage to allow himself to admit that he fancied Sherlock like crazy if Sherlock hasn't have had the courage to press the issue. He thought maybe he wouldn't have. That thought now... To have lived in ignorance of this beautiful thing seemed inconceivable. John was sometimes a massive idiot.   
"Thank you." John whispered as sidled up against Sherlocks warm body. Sherlock turned his head.   
"What for?" He asked.   
"For being braver than me" John whispered, as he began to lick the shell of Sherlocks ear reverently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think johns about ready for the serious stuff now. Hopefully I'll post later today. I am a horrible tease.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nipples.

Sherlock whimpered as John bit his earlobe and worried it for a moment. Strong doctors hands traveled across his chest, callouses and scars marring the softness of them, but somehow Sherlock found that to be perfect. The dragged across his skin, the textures causing frissons of friction. 

<br>

Johns mouth found Sherlocks long pale neck. God how long had he wanted to taste him here? John inhaled against that neck, trying to commit Sherlocks smell to memory. He smelt baby oil and salt and the scent of his arousal that was seeping from his pours. The doctor allowed his tongue to drag over the delicious delicate skin from Sherlocks throat to just beneath his ear. 

<br>

Sherlock made an inhuman sound and his body arched up searching for more. 

<br>

"God." He choked out 

<br>

"John don't stop... Don't ever stop that. I want you there forever." John smirked knowingly against his skin. He'd found a weakspot. He kissed the same spot, rubbing his tongue over and around before he bit the flesh and sucked, marking the detective for the second time in an hour.

<br>

John had never considered himself possessive but this man bought it out like nothing else ever had. He supposed that had always been the case if he was truthful. 

<br>

'Mine." his mind shouted 'mine to keep and everyone needs to know it.' And John sucked harder.

<br>

 Sherlock writhed as John marked him, he writhed further when clever fingers brushed the kitten pink pips of his nipples. Scratching, teasing with just the edge of Johns thumb nail. Back and forth, to and fro. Those little nipples grew harder, like two tiny stones.

<br>

 John continued licking Sherlocks neck on a downwards journey, nipping and biting at intervals. Every so often he'd stop, go back and lave the small injuries with his tongue. 

<br>

He traveled over Sherlocks breastbone and to the little hard pips beneath that were still being teased mercilessly by his thumb. 

<br>

Sherlock was panting from the barest amount of contact. John glanced down to where Sherlocks cocked curved up and his own gave a solid twitch of approval. 

<br>

John had almost undressed at this point and his boxers were just a damp tent housing his cock that desperately wanted out.

<br>

It was probably jealous of Sherlocks which rose up proud and long. It curved up across his stomach and as John looked he could see it was actually pulsing. 

<br>

Tearing his eyes away, lest he get distracted, John smiled secretly to himself. He loved that Sherlock was so sensitive, so damned responsive. 

<br>

He wanted to touch Sherlocks most private places, take his cock in his mouth just to see his reaction. If this is what happened when someone played with his nipples then John couldn't wait to see his reaction when he swallowed him down. 

<br>

Johns mouth closed over one of the blood swollen nubs and Sherlocks arched up into his mouth as John sucked down hard. Pressing his hip down to control him John half draped himself across Sherlocks chest and began to twist the other nipple between finger and thumb. The detective panted and his hips thrust upwards again, joltingly, trying to beat out a rhythm.  But johns hand still held him fairly firmly and in gis frustration Sherlock keened out Johns name pitifully. 

<br>

John took pity, twisted one nipple harder and then bit down fairly hard on the hard pulsing flesh in his mouth. 

<br>

Sherlock gave a wail and went very still. John realised then that Sherlock had almost nearly come. His hips shot forward and John felt the man beneath him knot and then struggle for control. 

<br>

John pulled back quickly, allowing the over-stimulation to drain away. Sherlocks face was screwed up tight with concentration and then without warning his body relaxed and he collapsed (as much as anyone can in a bed) as of he had just finished moving a mountain. 

<br>

"Fuck" the detective groaned, opening dark feral eyes slowly. he looked up at John and gave a pained grin. 

<br>

"You should probably know John that I think I'm a little over... easily stimulated there." 

 <br>

John rested his chin on Sherlocks chest and looked up at him through his lashes. 

 <br>

"You don't say?" He smiled cheekily. 

<br>

"I didn't want to... I wanted..." The detective tried. John pressed a finger to his lips and crawled up a little further to kiss him lazily. 

<br>

"I know." the doctor smiled "its fine." then he dropped his voice down sexily "one day Mr. Holmes I'm going to make you come just like that. I'm going to force you to orgasm over and over again just by touching your nipples. But today I want to taste everything." Sherlock shivered beneath him. 

<br>

"Is that a promise?" He asked. John laughed a little

<br>

"Oh absolutely, think of it as an experiment." John looked the detective fondly. He looked debauched.

<br>

 His hair was tousled against the pillows, looking like a black ink stain against the white of the cotton. His eyes were wide and soft, his mouth red and slightly parted and he was flushed from his cheeks, down his neck to his chest. 

<br>

John had never seen his skin hold so much colour, not even after a chase across London. 

<br>

"Ready to go?" John asked, taking Sherlocks wrist in his hand and feeling his pulse. It was steady but jumping "I think you've recovered enough. What do you think?" 

<br>

Sherlock smiled and leaned up. John met him half way and they kissed languidly, tongues waltzing gently, tension re-built slowly. 

<br>

What they parted Sherlock gave a knowing smirk. 

<br>

"Mmmm," he purred

<br>

 "I think you could be right, and don't let it ever be said that I'm not up for a good experiment" John gave a snort of amusement. Sherlock gave John a damsel in distress look before continuing

<br>

 "but, please, be gentle with me doctor..."  He teased. John giggled before snuggling down Sherlocks chest to kiss his stomach. 

<br>

"Can't promise" he murmured, grinning against soft warm flesh. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting there. Thank you for all your kudos and for those who follow me now, hi! Thanks for following. More sexy times very soon...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay more teasing. I'm not sorry.,

Chaper 6. John was more cautious as he licked a line down over Sherlocks stomach. He reached his navel and smiled against the hot skin.   
If he was honest, John didn't have a clue as to what he was doing.   
He was just going with what felt right and the plan to destroy the man in front of him, in whatever way he could.   
Johns tongue poked out and he gently slid it around the edge of Sherlocks navel suggestive of what he might do to another, better hidden, hole.   
Sherlocks doped brain obviously had the same thought because he pushed up and moaned as John rimmed his navel.   
The detectives cock rubbed against the top of Johns chest and the doctor could feel the pre-cum smear onto him, the detectives arousal engulfed his olfactory sense and he doubled his efforts.   
Johns tongue flicked inside Sherlocks navel and began to circle obscenely. He tasted oil, it was pleasant; slightly floral. beneath that was salt and musk and John licked out the now writhing detectives umbilical scar with fervour. Sherlocks hands gripped the doctors head hard and John felt his legs move open in heated welcome.   
"Please John..." The detective gasped "I can't... you are just... too much... please John."   
John thought that it was probably time to stop with the teasing. Sherlock had already reached his edge and had pulled himself back from the brink. John figured he probably wouldn't have the strength to do that again and John wanted to taste, to sample everything he could before he allowed his mad friend to come. And really he wanted to be coming right along side him.   
Sliding down further John pushed a knee between the detectives thighs and forced his legs further apart. A task done with beautiful ease. Sherlock opened his eyes and stared up at John.   
John felt his own tightly coiled self control begin to falter. Those eyes, he had never dared to imagine those eyes would look at him like that. Would never have imagined that Sherlock would ever look at anyone like that.   
It was need, intense desire. Over the years John had been with many women but not one had ever looked at him in the way that Sherlock looked at him now. It was like he was the last thing in the universe, the only thing worth looking at. John looked down at Sherlocks cock.   
It was long and thick and pale, except at the head where it blushed a violet turning to rose pink. It was, like the rest of its master, a work of art. And it gleamed with fragrant bath oil. John considered it for a moment, he felt Sherlocks eyes upon him. Sharp, intense, daring.   
John had never sucked a man before. He had never even considered it a possibility. Yet here he was pondering how to go about it best.   
Sherlock gave a whimper of frustration. John met his eyes again and saw desperate need there. God, the man really was an animal when it came down to it. He wanted Johns touch. Any touch probably.   
The tension broke suddenly when John grinned.   
"You are going to be insatiable after this aren't you?" He asked the quivering detective. Sherlock didn't say anything but bit his lip. John took that to mean probably.   
Johns eyes drifted to Sherlocks red mouth. The perfect Cupid's bow and he imagined just for a moment the pleasure of having Sherlock on his knees. Being able to look down as those lips wrapped around his cock. He thought about what he'd want Sherlock to do, thought about that wicked tongue, how it had danced against his own and how it would feel flicking over his glans and head. And John was inspired. He would do exactly what he would want Sherlock to do. In a way John was teaching him anyway, why not learn whilst you teach?   
John fixed Sherlock with a gimlet eye.   
"I hope your paying attention." He smiled "because tomorrow you'll be doing this to me." Sherlocks eyes widened and a moan of desire escaped that obscene mouth.   
"Oh you like that thought do you my beautiful virgin?" John teased, lowering his head and allowing his tongue to drift along his lips. Sherlocks hips strained upward in an attempt for contact.   
"Okay." John murmured, rubbing his cheek against Sherlocks silky erection and rejoicing in its feel. "Here goes nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, John learns to suck dick next chapter I swear!


End file.
